


Operation: Wonderful Day

by Rex501st



Category: Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Boston, Bruce Wayne (mentioned) - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fenway Park, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: I wanted to write a birthday fic for Diana. So here it is!





	

There are some notable differences between Man’s World and Themyscira. Introducing Diana to cheeseburgers was an adventure --  _ they put this many things together and people eat it all at once? _ Their first trip to the movies together (and it was the new Star Wars film no less) --  _ so it's like a theater performance but the performers only do it once?  _ Then there was Steve’s first time getting sick while dating Diana --  _ how can you be shivering and say you are hot and sweaty at the same time?  _ Everything had been daunting and new for Diana but she took it all in stride and it made Steve radiate pride in waves.

One of the major differences between the two was something so simple it hadn’t even occurred to him:  _ what was her birthday? _

Ever inquisitive, he wanted to find out. It was just like any other lazy Sunday morning for the happy couple. Enjoying breakfast in the kitchen, scents of coffee and freshly made waffles permeating the apartment. Seated next to each other perpendicularly, Steve put down the paper and reached over below the table to rest his hand on her leg, “Angel?”

“Yes, darling?” she replied with a head tilt that Steve found adorable every single time.

“My mom’s birthday is coming up in a few weeks. Will you be free to come out to dinner with my parents?”

“Of course! I am so grateful for how your parents have accepted me to this world.” It was true. Steve’s parents had welcomed Diana with open arms after everything she had done to save their son. 

“Thank you, sweetheart. Maybe next week we can go out and you can pick out a present for her from us.” He supposed it was now or never. “So, speaking of birthdays… d-do you have anything special you want to do for yours?” In the more than half a year since coming back from Themyscira, the birthday topic had never come up. 

Diana pressed her lips into a line and looked off for a second before returning to look at handsome pilot sitting next to her. “I don’t believe I know what my birthday is. We never really had them back home.”

Steve could make this work. “Hmmmm, okay. What if we picked a day for you to serve as your birthday?” 

As if deliberating in her mind, she rocked her head back and forth a few times before replying, “what if it was the same as yours, Beloved?”

“I think that would be a little too on the nose,” he stated with a playful ‘boop’ to her nose. “I got an idea; my half birthday. That way we can each celebrate every six months.”

Smiling at that suggestion she nodded in agreement. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, love.”

He was quite pleased with how easy that went. Nearly everything with his Angel was easy through the strength of their bond. Now that that was resolved, he leaned in to give her a adoring kiss, “thank you, Angel. For everything.”

 

===

 

Fast forward a few months and Steve was neck deep in planning for Diana’s “first” birthday. He figured he could call it a first birthday since it was her first here in Man’s World. Who knows exactly how many years she had spanned back home compared to here. He wanted everything to go as perfect as possible.Thankfully the day they had chosen fell on a Saturday this year so he could plan a whole day for his Angel. 

He tried to gauge her interest in certain activities in the lead up to see what would be good to organize. Mostly everything during the day was still in flux but he made sure to make reservations at one of the nicest restaurants downtown for dinner. Diana never tried to make things just about her or look for flash over substance. This definitely didn’t stop Steve from wanting to make sure she felt like she was worthy of all his trust and support. 

He was at home after work while Diana was off for some meetings at the JLA tower. Her absence was certainly felt as he made himself dinner and sauntered over to the living room. There he plopped down onto the couch for some research on what he had dubbed, ‘Operation: Wonderful Day.’ He flipped on the TV as he reached for his laptop and started away on the file he saved of his plans so far. Mostly it was all a jumbled mess except for the dinner reservations but he knew he had enough to work with. It was mid to late spring so the weather would be comfortable enough for outdoor activities. Taking a break from the computer after a few minutes, he forgot there was a plate of food sitting on the table.  _ I swear, I’d forget my head if it wasn’t attached to my body. _ It was always lonely at the apartment when she was away.

Back to the task at hand he went back to the plans he was trying to organize in a somewhat coherent sequence. Surprisingly, he locked in the first order of the day which was breakfast. He would make one of her quickly formed favorites since coming to live with him: freshly baked waffles with a veritable orchard of different fruits. She had told him how fresh fruit was one of the staples of her diet back home so he always made sure the apartment stocked. Following breakfast in bed -- and upon her insistence -- they would go for a morning run around the neighborhood. This would be the most puzzling part of the day to him but how could he refuse her her wish? 

So the morning was all set. What could they do between then and lunch? As if he had lunch already sorted… As he flipped the through the channels he remembered the Red Sox were on. Then he got an idea! Bringing up the team's website he navigated to the schedule page and broke out into a grin. The team would be out of town that weekend and he imagined how great it would be to go on a tour of America’s Most Beloved ballpark and have a picnic in the outfield. He could make a few calls next week to sort out the details but he was sure Diana would love it. One of her biggest passions was learning more about Man’s World and the special places that inhabited it. 

Breakfast in bed, then the Fenway Park tour and lunch. All he needed was something for the afternoon to bridge the gap until the dinner reservations… After some more research he pretty much had it all figured out when he heard some jingling keys outside the door. Diana made her entrance as she usually did; dropping off the keys on the counter by the door, slipping off her boots and leaving them on the mat, before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. “Steve?”

“Over here, Angel,” he called out trying to shut his laptop and put it on the table as casually as possible.  

“How was your night?” She sat on the couch and leaned into Steve as he wrapped an arm around her.

“Pretty productive, I would say.” He gave her a kiss on the top of her head. “How about you? Bruce still causing problems as usual?”

“His mind’s always in the right place but his actions sometimes don’t follow.”

“Ohhhh yeah, I’ve worked with plenty like that. I’m glad you could make it home tonight.”

She smiled. Being able to call this new place with Steve her home was as close to Paradise that could be found. Coming into this civilization wasn’t the easiest transition to make but Diana constantly thanked all the Patrons for Steve. Her survivor who has gone to the moon and back for her when she was struggling or questioning. His unyielding love for her lighting the way forward to drive back all darkness.

“I am too, Beloved.”

“How about we get you changed and into bed?”

“I think that is a splendid idea.”

After a few seconds he was the first to rise and offered a hand to help her up. The two walked to their bedroom hand-in-hand to get changed and ready for the night. While Steve did have to admit he did enjoy the way Diana’s costume accented her nearly flawless figure. His favorite image of her was whenever she put on comfortable clothes and the contentment showed in her smile. “All set, Angel?”

She was already in bed when Steve got back from the bathroom. “Incredibly so.” 

He certainly thought he was the luckiest guy in the world in moments like this.

She patted the spot next to her beckoning him to join her. He climbed in without any hesitation. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Angel.” He gathered her up in his arms and casually ran his fingers through her hair. 

She leaned up to give him a kiss. “Goodnight, my survivor.”

Like many times prior, their hearts beat as one when they fell asleep.

 

===

 

The week leading up to the big day had been a reasonably stressful one for both of them. Nothing major, but a few things to prevent the two from coming home at the end of each night.  _ Doesn’t Bruce have other people he can call for help when Gotham goes haywire?  _ Obviously she would never refuse the call but there were times when she certainly wanted to. In the end everything all worked out and she was with Steve getting ready for her “birthday.” 

The sun filtered into the bedroom through the blinds that Steve kept open on purpose. He didn’t want to set an alarm for the morning opting for the natural sunrise to greet the two. Even as excited as he was for the day, it was still quite difficult to bring himself to actually get up and leave her side from the nice warm bed. They hadn’t moved all that much over the course of sleeping -- he ended up on his back with his arm out around her shoulders while she curled herself around him. Part of his lingering-in-bed process involved gazing over to see Diana peacefully sleeping by his side. This would never get old to him. After a few more seconds it was time to get this show on the road. He tossed on his robe and went into business mode. Breakfast wasn’t going to cook itself.

Careful to unwrap himself from Diana while not waking her up -- he was able to work his way to the kitchen. He made sure to set everything up before bed to make it a little easier for himself now. The coffee maker was topped off with the grounds ready to go while the waffle iron was on the counter and plugged in. He turned on the coffee and then proceeded to pull out the waffle batter from the fridge and spray down the iron. He filled the iron sufficiently and flipped the lid -- it’d be a few minutes until they were ready. That gave him the time to grab the fruit to plate. It was a good variety that he knew Diana would love: grapefruit, apple, banana, and grapes of course. 

He had stopped at his parents’ house earlier in the week to grab the tray with the legs that kicked out to enable eating in bed. He set it up with the plate of fruit, utensils, napkins, and maple syrup. Luck would have it that the coffee and the waffles finished almost at the same time so he plated the waffles first before pouring the coffee into his and hers mugs.  _ They were Star Wars mugs -- his one thing he had gotten her fully on board with.  _ Double and triple checking to make sure he had everything he made way back for the bedroom.

Diana had woken up alone in bed missing the warmth her partner provided. Sure, she was wrapped up in blankets and Steve’s shirt and worn sweats, but that didn’t match the real thing. She had an idea what he was doing -- catching wind of the smells emanating from the kitchen confirmed her suspicions. Being able to lounge around in bed definitely was a bonus. This idea of “birthdays” wasn’t so bad. She returned her thoughts to Steve and was greeted with joyful memories. Everything she wanted to accomplish he was there to support her unconditionally. 

Many people didn't understand the dynamic of their relationship. They equally got criticized -- some saying she would better be matched up with someone in the super-powered community while Steve was ridiculed in his masculinity for being “used” by Wonder Woman. They understood it would take time for those perceptions to change but they had each other to count on and any challenge would be overcome. It wasn't just his strength of will that Diana loved but it was also his sense self. He didn't harbor doubt in his actions or convictions. When he set out to achieve something he did so with a sound mind and a sound heart. She truly had found a perfect equal in spirit and in soul. 

Steve made his way into the bedroom carrying the tray of food hoping Diana had woken up. He noticed she had shifted and was sitting up resting on the pillows against the headboard he broke into a huge grin. “Happy birthday, Angel!! Breakfast in bed for the girl of the hour.”

Diana couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of joy that filled her heart at the sight in front of her. Steve was standing there with a mile-wide grin, carrying a tray that held coffee mugs, plates of waffles, syrup, and a plate of fresh fruit. The sunlight from the window reflected through his blond hair to give him and almost halo. “I don’t even know what to say. Thank you, Beloved!”

She adjusted the bedsheets to give him a good spot to place the tray down and he leaned in to give her a kiss as he did. “Good morning. I know it probably doesn’t compare to the sort of things you could get back at home but I hope it’s at least a good replacement.”

“You made it for me yourself. It’s perfect.” She smiled at him and her gratitude shown in her eyes. “Now come sit. You deserve to eat just as much as me.”

Steve quickly made his way to the other side of the bed to climb in next to her. He was so proud at how happy she looked when he came in. He reached over to grab one of the waffles and set of utensils to rest in his lap since she had the tray to use. “Does everything look alright?”

“Of course.” It consisted of all of her favorites.  _ I’m going to have to start planning for his soon.  _ “Syrup, darling?”

“Oh, yes please.”

The two dug into their waffles and sipped on the coffee enjoying the big bed and sounds of birds outside the window. “Do you remember any of your birthdays from growing up?” 

She loved hearing stories of Steve’s childhood. His parents weren’t the richest in town but they made sure Steve and his sister were well loved and enjoyed a happy childhood. 

He finished off what remained of his waffle before turning to her, “absolutely! My birthday was always in the fall, a little bit into the school year. When I was in third grade my mom came into school and surprised my class with cupcakes which essentially made the most popular kid in class.” She loved the way his eyes lit up at certain details and how he reached over to hold her hand while telling the story. Love was something that was inherent to her culture in Themyscira. She knew it well and she never thought she could love this man next to her as much as she did. “I didn’t really care about how popular it made me. I was just thankful my mom did that for me. Though, I guess that’s probably why I got my first kiss from Ashley Callahan a few weeks later.”

Trying to put on her best  _ No she didn’t  _ face, Diana adopted a playful tone to remark, “I’m going to have to have a chat with this ‘Ashley Callahan’.” 

Steve loosed a chuckle in reply. “Don’t be jealous, Angel. She doesn’t get to enjoy these wonderful waffles like you do.” He proceeds to steal an extra piece of hers off the plate.

“You’re lucky we’re going on a run after this. Knowing how well you can cook means I need you to put extra effort into your workout regimen.”

“I would never want to disappoint you, Angel.”

“I know.”

The pair finished the rest of their breakfast, Diana basking in the love and care that Steve treated her with. 

“Are you all done with everything?” Steve got out of the bed and indicated to the tray. 

“Oh, yes. Thank you, darling. That was a wonderful surprise to wake up to.” 

“You're welcome. Why don't you get changed while I put these dishes away?”

“I will. Hurry back.”

He gave her a wink and left for the kitchen. After putting the remaining coffee in the fridge and depositing the dishes into the dishwasher he returned to the bedroom. Diana was almost ready to go, donning a pair of yoga pants and a light blue running jacket. “I love that color on you. It matches your eyes.”

Steve had a sappy streak in him. 

“Thank you, Beloved.” Not one to be a victim of flattery, Diana still loved how endearing Steve was towards her. “I pulled your clothes out for you.”

“I see, thank you. I'll only be a minute.” He quickly changed out of his sleepwear and put on the workout clothes and donned his running shoes. 

“Do you think we should head to the park or just stay in the neighborhood?”

Thinking to himself for a moment before he responded, “let's stay close so it'll be easier when we finish.” 

“You still haven't told me what's up for us next?” It was more of a playful jibe than a demand. 

“That's because it's a secret!”

With that he gave her a kiss on the forehead and they left the apartment hand-in-hand. 

It was still relatively early in the morning so the overnight chill hadn't completely been burned off by the sun. It was comfortable enough that the run wouldn't be a slog. Steve's neighborhood was easily accessible being just on the outskirts of Boston -- he had lived in other parts of the city but found he enjoyed this area the most. It was quiet which suited him and Diana just fine. They ran a nice route that looped through a couple of main roads that lasted a few miles. Diana was always in her element with physical activities and she reveled in challenging Steve. Most of the time she could win easily but he showed no discouragement at his defeats. She knew of his deep appreciation of her talents. It made her smile. 

The run didn't take too long. Forty-five minutes or so until they got back to the apartment. “That was nice.”

“It was nice to run into Meg and Tracey. They look really happy together.” 

“Most certainly. I'm glad to live in such a progressive city.”  

That definitely gave Steve a shot of pride. 

The two moved through the kitchen grabbing some water to rehydrate after the exercise. Diana rarely showed signs of wear due to her Amazonian blood but she was glad Steve never appeared to be upset at the fact. It was a little past 10:00 and Steve wanted to be at Fenway by 11:00 so they needed to shower and get dressed quickly. “Would you like to shower first, Beloved?”

“Oh - sure! I won't take too long… unless, we went in together to save some time?” He gave her a wink. 

“Steven!”

“What!? It's not my fault you're so beautiful.”

She had to laugh at that one. “Fine. But no funny business! I don't want to be late.”

“Roger that.” With it sorted out Steve made his way over to Diana and hoisted her up to carry her to the bathroom. 

He had kept to his word and they showered without incident. After stripping down they took turns underneath the flow of the shower head, Steve insisting to wash her hair. He loved how easy it seemed to comb through it with his fingers.  _ Must be something in the water on Themyscira.  _ They washed up quickly which afforded them a minute or two to just hold each other and sway in the steam. “Are you enjoying your birthday so far, Angel?”

“Very much so. I'm thankful you went through all this trouble just for me.”

“I would do it everyday if I could.” There he was getting sappy again. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They finished up and exited the shower to wrap each other in towels to dry off. The bathroom was connected to their bedroom luckily. Steve went in first to change. He didn't have to blow dry his hair after all. He put on a comfortable pair of jeans and a polo shirt. They'd be coming back to change before dinner anyway. Diana made her way to the room without her towels that she was wearing last time Steve had seen her. His face flushed as he was not quite expecting that sight. Her incredible beauty always amazed him. “What do you think I should I wear, Beloved?”

While he was still attempting to get his wits about him, she had put on underwear waiting expectantly for his response. “U-uh… Jeans and a shirt should be fine. We can bring some jackets with us too.” 

She matched him with a pair of jeans and a comfy t-shirt she loved to wear -- it was one of the first things Steve had gotten her when they came back from Themyscira. It did take her some getting use to wearing clothes from Man’s World so events that happened like walking in naked happened frequent enough. Steve was happy with whatever his Angel decided to wear. Just being with her was more than enough for him. 

After they were both ready with everything they walked out to the living room before heading out for the day. Double and triple checking everything so that they wouldn't forget anything since they wouldn't be back until before dinner. “Ready to go?”

Diana slipped on her jacket and nodded an affirmative. “Let's go, love.”

The walk to the subway stop was only a few minutes -- one of the benefits of the local public transportation. The couple got looks every once in awhile. Most people in the city had adjusted to having Wonder Woman living in it but it was still a shock to see her out in public living a normal life. It was only a few stops down the Green Line to get to the stadium, but Steve treasured it. He had gone to plenty of games as a kid with his parents and sister -- going there with Diana right now had a different feel. He wanted to share everything that made him the man he was, with her. The good and the bad. The triumphs and the failures. The things to be celebrated and the things to be mourned. She deserved to see him fully -- no half measures. She completed the part of him that had always been missing. Even if he didn't realize it until that moment he crash landed his plane and woke up with an Angel to greet him. Today would be a day for only good things. 

Arriving at their stop, they exited the train and made their way out to the street. It was only a minute or two walk to the ballpark. 

“Is it usually this crowded around here, Steve?”

“Well, normally it's more busy when there are games happening, but right now it's just crowded because of the schools in the area. For being a relatively small city, Boston’s population increases exponentially during the school year from all the colleges here.” 

“That's right. Boston is certainly known for being a beacon of higher education.”

Steve let out a little chuckle. “You've certainly done your research.” 

“I find it beneficial to my cause to learn about the people and customs, Beloved.” 

He fell in love with her all over again. She was so just, and kind, and smart. A true role model in every sense of the word. After the short walk, which involves a bridge over the Mass Pike, they two arrived at the ballpark on Yawkey Way. 

“Here we are, Angel!” He gestured with his arms open like a member of a welcoming party would. 

“What are we doing, Steve? There is no game today?”

He made his way to her side to take her hand. “I set us up to have our own private tour of the park!”

“Beloved… I know how much this means to you. Thank you. Truly, thank you.” 

“So… you like it?” He had a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

Diana moved in to give him a kiss. “I love it.”

“Hey, Steve! How's it going?” The man who greeted the two was middle-aged with a graying mustache and dark brown hair. He wore a navy blue polo shirt with the Red Sox logo on it. Diana thought he seemed nice. 

“Hey, Ron! Things are good.” Steve shook his hand before continuing, “this is Diana, the birthday girl.” 

“Whoa. I know you told me over the phone but it's still different in person.” He smiled and reached out for a handshake. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Diana. If this guy starts acting up at all you give me a call and I'll sort him out.”

She returned his handshake and let out a small laugh. “Very nice to meet you too, Ron. Steve has been nothing but good to so far. He’s been taught well.”

“You two look great together. Shall we get this tour started?”

Steve turned to give Diana a look hoping she was happy. Her smile and true blue eyes gave him the answer he was looking for. “We’re ready. Thank you, Ron.” She was excited. Sure they were celebrating her birthday but this was something that Steve wanted to and actively was sharing with her. She took Steve's hand and squeezed it trying to transfer her feelings through him. 

The group made their way through the park with Ron recounting the history of the team, the neighborhood, and the park. Diana was quite surprised at how the city managed to grow without disturbing the ballpark, allowing it to remain as a link to the past. It certainly resonated with her history of the Amazons. 

“So they recently decided to put seats up on the top of the wall? Do people like it up there?” She was amazed how they would allow people on top of the Green Monster. 

“Yeah, they figured if they could make ticket money it would be worth it to put seats up there. People do love the novelty of it, too.” 

She knew that she could fly up to the top in one leap if she wanted but taking the stairs up with Steve and Ron was just as satisfying. The view from the Green Monster was spectacular. Steve had shared stories of going to games here growing up and while he was in college. The look on his face said it all. Whenever she thought back to that time when Steve crash landed and how she had been the one rescue him -- all those feelings of destiny and longing disappeared. They were linked together and she thanked the Gods everyday for her Survivor and her mission. 

“Do you wanna go inside the wall and sign your name? It's a bit of a tradition here,” Ron said as he stood up out of his seat. 

“You're traditions are quite peculiar. I would be happy too.”

The trio made their way back down and inside the monster where the scoreboard was. Diana observed all of the names that had been scribbled onto the wall. There were hundreds. Some looking fresh, most likely done within the past year, and others that had faded and were hard to distinguish. Steve had walked to the far right of the room studying all the names. “It's still here.”

“What is it, Beloved?”

He took a moment to wait for Diana to join him and he pointed to a faded but still legible name scribbled in a child's handwriting.  _ Steven Trevor - 7/22/1995.  _

“I must've been about 10 or so at the time. We had tickets for a game and Ron let all of us inside before the game and we all signed.” 

“I’ll sign next to yours.” 

She took the pen that Ron had given her and beautifully scribed out her addition.  _ Diana Prince, WW - 4/15/2017.  _

Steve felt as if his heart was going to leap out of his chest. He felt his eyes start to well up and a slow stream of tears begin to fall.

“Steve? What is it? Is everything alright?” She wound her arms around him and pulled him close, one hand on the back of his head and one in the middle of his shoulder blades.

He had his arms free enough to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. “Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. I just saw my name from back then and yours up there next to it. I’m so grateful for everything that brought us together.”

Diana had seen him open with his feelings before. Nothing quite on this scale and she couldn’t help but feel the same. “Steven Trevor, I love you.” She moved to place her hands to cup Steve's cheeks. “I don’t know how or why the Gods played this out as they did but I would never change any of it.”

“Thank you, Angel. I love you, too. So much.” He removed her hands from his face to hold them in his own, “Are you ready for lunch?”

“Oh, yes I am.”

All three of them walked out of the wall to the middle of centerfield. There was a picnic blanket laid out on the grass with food and drinks later out on it. Steve wanted to treat Diana to some authentic ballpark fare to give her the full experience. Fenway franks, french fries, cracker jacks, and some water -- Diana still wasn’t a fan of soda.

“I’ll come get you two in a bit, yeah?”

“Thanks a bunch, Joe.” Steve gave him a quick shake before leading Diana over towards the blanket. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he looked at her. Her long, raven-colored hair lightly blowing in the breeze, deep blue eyes full of warmth, and a body that contained more strength than he could’ve ever imagined. The two sat down and he started to pass out the food that was there for them. “These are the famous ‘Fenway Franks’.”

“Is there anything in particular that makes them so special?” Diana looked a little puzzled but began to eat anyway.

“Not really, to be honest. Mostly just another way to make more money. You gotta give it to them for persevering all this time.”  

“Baseball has certainly kept up a rich history from the 20th century and even to this day.”

“Yes it has, Angel.” 

The pair continued to eat their lunch while enjoying each other’s company. Diana taking moments to ask Steve about the Red Sox and other general baseball questions. She loved seeing how knowledgeable he was about it all and it made her proud to have such a varied and passionate partner. A little while later Ron came back to help the two pack up and head back to the entrance they had come in at. 

“Thank you for the outstanding time, Ron. It was a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Ahhh, you’re welcome. Keep an eye on this bub here.” He gave Steve a point with his thumb. “Happy birthday.” 

She smiled. “I will.”

“Thanks a bunch, buddy. Tell the family I said ‘Hi’.”

They headed back towards the subway after saying their goodbyes. Diana wore a look of pure happiness. Steve was more than glad to indulge in that look. It was only the middle of the afternoon so there was still one more activity to go before dinner. 

“What is up next, Beloved?”

“We’re heading back towards home but not quite all the way. I don’t want to spoil it.”

She turned to give him a kiss. “You never cease to amaze me, Steve.”

It was another quick train ride to the park where the concert was. The benefit of their neighborhood was that it featured a decent amount of parks and and a lot of community events. Today was a concert featuring local bands as part of the Spring Concert Series. Steve had been introducing Diana to different kinds of music in their time together to see if there was anything she would latch on to. Surprisingly she had enjoyed mostly everything he suggested for her. Obviously they didn’t have modern instruments on Themyscira but they weren’t without music or song. Diana had, on occasion, sung a few of her favorites for Steve and the way he looked at her made her heart want to jump out of her chest.

The pair arrived at the park as one of the bands was playing while families, other couples, and groups of friends maneuvered about the park. It was a free event with the option to donate to local charities set up at the entrance. “A little bit of performance art okay, Angel?”

She regarded him with a smile, “of course, sweetheart.” She could hear that the current band on stage had just finished playing. They made their way inside after stopping at a few of the donation tables and walked towards where the stage was set up. Steve managed to find a pair of seats that were recently vacated and allowed her to get seated before he joined her.

“Thank you, Beloved. This is wonderful.” She reached over and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together. Everything Steve had done today was perfect.

“You’re welcome, Angel.” He turned and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “I’m really glad you’ve been enjoying today.”

“I truly have. Now I understand why birthdays are so special here.”

The next band up was a catchy rock band that Steve had recognized the name from them playing some of the bars around town. They played a handful of songs before finishing up which was good timing to head back to the apartment. The crowd stood for applause and Steve took the moment to speak, “Shall we head back to get ready for dinner?”

“Oh, yes, that is a good idea. What time are the reservations again?”

“Seven o’clock so we should have plenty of time to get ready and get to the restaurant.”     

It was only a short walk back to their apartment which allowed for them to enjoy the warm spring day as it transitioned into night. The sun slowly began to set as they arrived home turning the sky a beautiful shade of purple. Everything had just been right and Steve couldn’t have been happier at how his planning came together. Once they got inside, Diana made her way for the kitchen while Steve went for the bedroom. “Would you like anything to drink, darling?”

He called back, “a bottle of water is fine.” She grabbed two bottles and walked into the bedroom where Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed taking of his shoes. She regarded him for a second, as he was unaware of her presence, before joining him on the bed.

Surprised by her close proximity, he accepted the water. “Oh! Thank you, Angel. Would you like to take a shower first?” He took a quick swig before continuing, “I don’t mind waiting.”

“Okay. I won’t take too long.” She gave him a kiss before getting up and leaving for the bathroom. Steve went for the closet to finalize what he was going to where that night. It was a light gray suit that he would pair with a white shirt and a black tie. He pulled out the shirt and ironing board from the closet and ironed it while Diana was still in the shower. He knew she would do her prepping while he was showering too.

After a while she emerged from the bathroom after drying off. She noticed the shirt that hung on the closet door and smiled briefly. “All set, Angel?”

“Much better now.” She was wrapped up in a towel with her mostly dried hair resting on her shoulders. Seeing her in everyday, human moments like this always made Steve happy. 

“I'm going to shower and shave now.” 

“Alright. I'll get dressed while you're in there.”

As he left for the bathroom, Diana finished drying off her hair and took a few minutes in the closet deciding what to wear. After some deliberation she settled on a red, silk dress that left one shoulder bare and ended just above the knees. She paired it with a set of heels that complemented Steve’s chosen suit. Before getting fully dressed she went to the dresser mirror to apply her makeup. Steve always appreciated her natural beauty but she had certainly become fascinated with the number of styles and techniques of makeup that Man’s World offered. A few finishing touches with a pair of earrings and a matching necklace tied it all together. After hearing Steve turn off the shower she finished applying eye-shadow and a brilliant shade of red lipstick, she got dressed and anticipated his reaction. 

Steve wrapped up getting rid of his five o’clock shadow and returned to the bedroom to find Diana sitting on the bed putting on her heels. She turned to regard him as he stood in shocked silence before managing to speak. “A-a-angel… Oh my god, you look… beautiful.”

Diana appeared before him - her hair flowed down her back, shimmering dress following her curves, her heels making her legs look longer than they were - and she smiled at him appreciating his reaction. She walked over to him to give him a kiss. “Thank you, Beloved. I’m glad you picked this out when we went shopping.”

Steve was still amazed at how incredible she looked. He never wanted that feeling to go away no matter how long he would stay with Diana. Stifling a blush he motioned to the closet before he replied, “Would you mind grabbing my suit from the closet? It’s hanging right next to the door.”

“Of course, darling.” 

They split for a second allowing Diana to get the suit from the closet and for Steve to put on a pair of boxers and the ironed dress shirt. He heard her let out an audible ‘mmmm’ when she walked into the closet. When she came back he pretended not to notice. It always filled him with pride whenever Diana appreciated his appearance. Sometimes it was tough being the boyfriend to a gorgeous Princess of the Amazons. She returned a moment later to hand him the jacket and pants. He finished getting dressed as she left for the living room. After a few quick final touches to the outfit and his hair, he joined her out in the living room. “All ready?”

Diana took in the sight of her soulmate - try as he might to control his blonde hair it was always impossible to work with, sturdy shoulders and broad chest filling out his suit jacket perfectly, and she had to admit that those pants hugged his ass rather nicely.     

“Oh, Steve! You look so incredibly handsome. Come here.” She beamed at him with a bright smile and shining eyes. He instinctively went to duck his head from her platitudes but fought against it to stride into her open arms. She stared right into his own eyes, demanding his full attention to say, “My love, you make me so happy. I know we still have dinner to go but today has been the best day of my life ever since we met.”

Steve smiled back and responded joyfully, “Angel, that makes me so glad. I love you more than words can describe.”

With that he raised his hand to tilt her chin up and kissed her gently - he didn’t want to mess up her lipstick, after all. 

“Do you have everything you need?”

“I have a coat to wear to the restaurant on the chair in the kitchen. I’m ready when you are.”

Steve did the classic 3-pocket pat down - checking for his phone, wallet, and keys - before he realized he forgot something very important. “Oh! I forgot one thing. Be right back.” He jogged back to the bedroom to find the little rectangular box he had hidden in his sock drawer.  _ That was a close one.  _ He jogged back to the kitchen where Diana was putting her coat on. “Now I’m ready.”

Steve drove them into the city, lucking out that there wasn’t much traffic. The restaurant near the financial district so it really thrived in that environment. There was a valet so they didn’t have to worry about parking themselves. The interior of the place was set up in a classical Italian style with small round tables and white tablecloths. The hostess took Steve’s name and escorted them to a table that was by the windows along the sidewalk. 

“How do you like it?” He asked as he took her coat off and pulled out the chair for her.

“It’s lovely. A quiet ambiance that fits perfectly.”  

“I agree.”

Not long after that the waiter approached, ready to take their drink orders. Diana ordered red wine for both of them as they continued to browse the menu. There was almost too many options to choose from, that it took her longer to make her decision than for him. “What are you getting, Beloved?”

“I think I’m going with the Chicken Parm with linguine.  Has anything caught your eye, yet?”

“Very much so, but I can’t decide between the Eggplant Parm or the Baked Lasagna.” 

As if it were on cue, the waiter returned with their glasses of wine and a pitcher of water before asking if they were ready to order. Opting to take Diana’s order first he allowed her a moment to take one last look at the menu.

“I will have the Baked Lasagna with a side salad, please,” she said with a smile.

“And I will have the Chicken Parm with linguine and a side salad as well, thank you.”

A little while later the waiter returned with the orders that surprised both Diana and Steve with just how massive they were. He had heard this place didn’t skimp on the portions but he didn’t expect this. He chuckled as he begun to cut into his chicken, “I guess we’ll have some leftovers for tomorrow, huh?”

“That suits me just fine,” she said with coy smile. 

The two ate in a comfortable silence just enjoying each others company. After they ate all that they could manage the waiter returned with two pieces of chocolate cake, one that had a lit candle on it. It was better than Steve pictured it.

“Happy birthday, Angel.” The happiness in his voice was infectious.

Diana had learned the of the peculiar - to her at least - custom of birthday cake and blowing out candles to make a wish. With everything Steve had done and continues to do, she was more than happy to oblige in the custom. She made her wish, blew out the candle, and ate a piece of the cake. Granted it was quite good, she would be sure to finish it. 

As she was eating Steve reached for the pocket of his jacket to pull out the box from earlier. It was a simple black jewelry box that was tied in a silver ribbon. “For you, sweetheart.”

Diana was completely surprised by the offering. He hadn’t mentioned anything about getting her a special gift like this. She took it and carefully unwrapped the ribbon before opening the box. “Oh, Steve. It’s beautiful!”

It was a necklace with a golden heart pendant hanging on it. Steve wasn’t sure how he managed to keep it hidden for so long in the apartment but he was proud of himself nonetheless. The physical gift wasn’t the most important but the sentiment behind it was. A full wave of emotions ran through Diana as she took the necklace out of the box and examined it in her hands - love, gratitude, acceptance, adoration, joy, and maybe a little bit of lust, too. She took off the necklace she was already wearing and put it into the box from the new one and put the gifted one on. 

“Beloved, thank you. My words can’t do my heart justice for everything you’ve done for me today.” She reached across the table to take his hand. “I love you, forever and always, my survivor.” 

“I love you too, Angel. I’ll always be by your side. Always.” Steve squeezed her hand for emphasis.

After they finished dessert and thanked the staff, Steve retrieved the car from the valet and drove back to the apartment. It was a brilliantly clear night allowing a wonderful view of the stars on the drive home. The perfect ending to a perfect day. Champagne was usually reserved for extremely special occasions but Steve felt it was warranted tonight. Diana was seated on the couch in the living room as he walked in with the two glasses. “Champagne?”

“I felt it fit the occasion. Happy birthday, Angel.”

Once the glasses were empty, she closed on him to bring their lips together.

  
It would always be a day to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the longest thing I've written in one go.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as rex501st too!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
